Poemas do Leonardo
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Uma coletânea de poesias feitas pelo Leonardo,onde ele desabafa em letras,frases e metáforas todos os seus sentimentos por April O'neil.
1. Poema 1

**Poema 1**

Bom é sentir alivio

Depois de uma batalha

Aliviado e em paz

Em seus braços

Deitado em seu colo

Não poderia desejar coisa melhor

Mesmo ferido me sinto melhor

Mais forte e confiante

Especialmente perto de uma mulher como você

Tão atlética e cheia de energia

Além de madura e confiante

Quem diria que essas mãos que de longe parecem ásperas

Com elas deixa os inimigos tontos com socos

Quem diria que teria uma pele tão sedosa

E que pudesse ser bom suas caricias

Eu tive que sentir para acreditar

Foi uma das melhores sensações que tive em toda a minha vida

Nunca esquecerei isso

Dos seus olhos brilhando mais que uma noite estrelada

Mais que a luz refletida no orvalho da manhã

Enchiam-se de preocupação

Por minha causa

E depois de ver que estava tudo bem

Veio seu sorriso

Algo único

Recheado de ternuras

E palavras que tranquilizavam

Acho que qualquer coisa vindo de você me pacificava

Mesmo se estivéssemos diante de uma situação ruim.

***Começado em: 8 de outubro de 2014.**


	2. Poema 2

**Poema 2**

Aconteceu algo durante uma batalha

De longe a vi estendida no chão

Demorei mas consegui um jeito de ir socorre-la

Mas cheguei tarde

Meu irmão,Donatello apareceu antes perto dela

Implorando para que ela desperta-se

Mesmo triste deixei estar

Tinha era que protege-los de um ataque

Em outra ocasião e outro dia

Eu vi Casey

Meu amigo humano

Lhe roubando um beijo

Saí de perto

Dei um jeito de ir para bem longe

Chorei

Me senti péssimo

Parece que entrei numa fila imaginaria

Por ama-la

Sou só mais um pretendente

Não seria justo competir

Com pessoas que gosto

Queria no momento de me embriagar de Sakê

Mesmo que a minha real vontade fosse

Me embriagar num beijo dela

A melancolia e o pessimismo me tomavam

Somente a lembrança dela

A encarnação da primavera

Me consolava

Mas se um dia eu puder ficar sozinho com ela

Por pelo menos algumas horas

Já poderia morrer feliz

Foi esse meu pensamento

Que alias dias depois se concretizou

Porém de uma maneira inimaginável

Andávamos todos pela rua

Comendo cachorro quente

Eu e ela lado a lado

Não tínhamos o que falar

Dizamos coisas banais

O ponto alto

Foi do nada minha amada pegou na minha mão

Eu poderia raciocinar melhor o que acontecia

Se meu coração não estivesse disparado

E assim me impedindo

De pensar em coisas lógicas

Só que valeram pelos pensamentos doces que tive

Agora mais consciente

Sei que só queria me chamar a atenção

Apesar de toda aquela emoção

Felizmente pude ouvir-la dizer

"Me ensina japonês?"

Eu concordei e sorri

Senti como se tivesse progredindo

Embora eu não ache isso agora

Se eu não me contivesse

Naquele momento

Juro que faria qualquer coisa que me revela-se

Segurei meus impulsos

Por lealdade aos meus companheiros

Era emoção demais

Foi bom enquanto durou.

***Este foi feito em:****22 de outubro de 2014**


	3. Poema 3

**Poema 3**

Se sentou ao meu lado

E ficou na posição certa

Não notei se me deu confiança

Mas o que importou?

Vamos meditar

Até parecermos duas dunas

Minha linda flor de Lótus

Me senti tão bem

Ali perto

Como a algum tempo não me sentia

Minha mente era mais que um templo

Era uma paisagem

similar as orientais

Era o paraíso

Calmo e sereno

Eu podia na hora sentir até o perfume das cerejeiras

Porém devia ser o cheio dela

Tudo bem,sorri do mesmo jeito

Escrevo isso seguindo meus impulsos

Com a mesma mão e os mesmos dedos

Que por pouco quase se atreveram a toca-la

Próximos das suas garras de fera

Senti seu arrepio

Talvez fui longe demais

Achou que eu queria dizer algo

Mentir eu não conseguiria

Gaguejei até pedir para esquecer

Escrevo com vontade de dar para ela

Queria que lê-se meus relatos

Pois parece que só minha mão tem essa coragem

A mesma ousadia e audácia

Que eu queria que minha boca tivesse

Um pouco já me bastava

Para falar a verdade

Não sei se isso me faria sofrer mais ou menos

Tiraria algum peso e ansiedade

Não sei se mudaria alguma coisa

Provavelmente uma revelação como essa

Deve ser dita quando eu estivesse

Com só alguns minutos de vida

Eu só desejaria revelar a ela isso

Além de fechar os olhos pela última vez

Olhando para aquele olhar

Poderia suspirar aliviado

E iria embora sorrindo.

***Este capitulo foi feito em: 28 de outubro de 2014**


	4. Poema 4

**Poema 4**

Muitos me dizem que sou maduro demais

Para um adolescente

Mesmo sendo um mutante

E mesmo ninja

Algumas vezes isto é bom e outras ruim

Mas o que mais me intriga recentemente

São pensamentos meus românticos demais

Não em relação a April

E sim minhas imaginações

Como quem sonha acordado

De ter uma família

Isto é,ser pai

Não sei de onde veio esses pensamentos

São loucos eu diria

Não haveria nenhuma chance de algo assim acontecer

Eu sabia que a imaginação era uma força incrível

Só não achava que ainda possuía isso

Pelo menos não de maneira tão fértil assim

Como é para uma criança

Ou um escritor

Sou só um ninja poeta

Mas não escritor

Poderia deduzir que surgiu das novelas mexicanas

Quantas vezes surpreendi o Donatello assistindo a elas

Emocionado a ponto de chorar

Não quero nem pensar o que ele faria ao ler isto

E todos meus outros poemas

Voltando

Eu poderia também achar que essa imaginação toda

Surgiram de lembranças

Da minha infância

Só sei que fiquei imaginando meu filho

Devo confessar como muitas vezes

Me vi casado com a April

E tendo 4 filhos com ela

De certo modo foi engraçado

Mas parecia algo dramático ao mesmo tempo

Depois de pequenas histórias que eu criei na minha mente

Eu poderia dizer que também daria um bom escritor

Porém foi por algumas semanas que senti essa vontade

Vontade de ser pai

Um estranho sentimento

Algo inexplicável

Pelo menos para mim

Talvez até mais que meu amor por uma humana

Não contei para ninguém

E por causa das minhas desesperanças

Logo me esqueci disso

Pelo menos até April vir jantar

E começar a falar da infância dela.

**Esta parte foi feita em: 7 de novembro de 2014.**


	5. Poema 5

**Poema 5**

Estávamos juntos

Ela aflita por motivos familiares

Quis acalma-la

Então resolvi recitar um poema

Assim espontaneamente

E me lembro bem o que eu disse:

" Eu vejo pétalas de cerejeiras

Caindo ao seu redor

A filosofia delas

Nos faz pensar

Elas florescem em Abril

Seu desabrochar não é raro

Mas sua vida é breve

Pede para contempla-las

O quanto antes

Como a nossa existência nesse mundo

é limitado

Mas não

Como sentimentos profundos "

Me atrevi a dizer isso

Quase que disse mais coisas

Pensando bem

Eu recitei isso mais para mim

Do que para ela

Eu estava me ensinando

Para que me declara-se

Estava num momento fascinante

O reflexo da lua estampado no rosto dela

Lhe fazia ficar com a pele pálida

Como se usa-se pó de arroz

E as bochechas estavam rosadas

Parecia corada

Ou um tipo de maquiagem

Parecia

Uma queixa perfeita

Fiquei calado

Não pude dizer mais nada

Depois que me repreendi

Mas percebi

Ela olhava fixamente para mim

Parecia querer me encher de perguntas

Só que minha cabeça já tinha questões

Como: Será que ela notou?

Porém não gostaria de ficar pensando nisso

Não me atrevi a olhar mais para a minha amada

Abaixei a cabeça

Senti queimação no meu rosto

No entanto

Minutos depois

Ouvi uma fala dela

Que naquele momento

Valia por qualquer poema

"Obrigada Leonardo!"

A partir daquele momento

Não importa em que ano ou quando foi

O que interessa era que estávamos juntos

Pelo menos até eu me retirar

Eu não poderia continuar ali

Colocaria tudo a perder

E pioraria a situação dela

Não era aquele o momento certo

Para se tomar coragem e se declarar

Nem para recitar versos

Porém a recitação era necessária

Mas estávamos juntos e sozinhos

Foi um bom momento.

***Feito em: 7 de novembro de 2014**

***Fiz uma leve modificaçãozinha em: 12 de março de 2015.**


	6. Poema 6 - O fim

**Poema 6-O fim.**

Certo dia vagamos pelo esgoto

Procurávamos Michelangelo

Ele havia se perdido

E nos separamos para encontra-lo

No caminho da minha procura

O que encontrei não era quem procurava

April apareceu do nada para mim

Nos encaramos em silêncio

Tentei perguntar o que houve, mas não consegui

Pois fui surpreendido

Era uma noite fria de outono

Sem probabilidades de chuvas

Mas o que eu vi foi uma tormenta

Seus olhos lacrimejando

Libertando lágrimas

E sentimentos de melancolia

Era demais para mim ver aquilo

Era uma tempestade de primavera

A pior dos séculos para mim

Não conseguir pronunciar palavra nenhuma

Por que ela veio em minha direção

Me abraçou

Eu poderia ver naquele momento uma imagem

Flores sendo regadas

Não era o momento mas eu via

Eu poderia deixar todas as certezas e questões de lado

Tentei ser espontâneo,mas seguindo o raciocínio lógico

O lógico naquele momento era me sentar e encostar na parede

Ajuda-la a repousar

Te dar conforto

Lhe oferecer meu ombro

Abraça-la

Seria um momento agradável até

Se não fosse a situação ruim

Me calei

Claro que queria e muito saber o que aconteceu

Mas pensei que seria melhor esperar

Era o tempo dela

A respeito

Enquanto a sentia me abraçando

Molhando meu peito

E soluçando

Cada vez mais lentamente

Quanto mais lento

Mais sentia que a tormenta estava passando

Porém enquanto estava atento a ela

Notei o quanto minha amada era frágil

Parece sempre tão forte

E eu me achava fraco em determinados momentos

Especialmente em estar com ela

É cruel fazer verso com seu choro

Só que a inspiração sempre vinha

Ao estar do seu lado

Não que quanto tempo se passou

Porém foi o bastante para mim

Foi quando ouvi meu nome sendo pronunciado

Sem ser com a voz embargada

Se afastou e me encarou de frente

Sorri

Senti que melhorou

não havia sinal de tristeza

apesar de séria

mais uma vez fiz menção em falar

só que a vi se aproximando novamente de mim

entretanto face a face

fui impedido com a minha surpresa

logo depois veio o meu choque

senti seus lábios tocando minha boca

eu não tenho lábios

mas pude desenhar seu beijo

Se antes eu tinha a cabeça cheia de perguntas

Não consegui pensar em mais nada durante o ato

Somente consegui sentir minha alma vibrando

Minhas mãos tateando suas costas

E as de April me acariciando com delicadeza

Oh coisa espontânea

Que naturalidade era aquela?

Me atrevo a perguntar

Somente agora

Pois antes não tinha posição para faze-lo

Contudo

Acho que aquele ato tinha todas as respostas

***Criado em: 21 de março de 2015.**

***Modificações: 9 de junho de 2015,24 de outubro de 2015.**


End file.
